No Bravery
by AlliedHeart
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts. After the war is over. Ginny sees no more bravery, only sadness, in everyone's eyes. Songfic based on James Blunt's "No Bravery" Rated T for character death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling…nor do I own this song or these amazing lyrics, they belong to James Blunt.**

_There are children standing here,_

_Arms outstretched into the sky,_

_Tears drying on their face._

_He has been here._

Ginny stood there at the waters edge looking out into the horizon. She could not believe it was over. It was really finally over. She turned away from the lake and looked back at the castle. There were still a few people outside on the grounds collecting the bodies. Ginny's eyes filled with tears at the thought. _Bodies._ There were so many were dead.And it was all because of _him_. Voldemort. He caused all of this. All the sadness. All the loneliness. All the tears. It is because of him, that Ginny feels as if his heart has been ripped in two. Because of him, many children, including little Teddy Lupin, would never get to know their parents.

_Brothers lie in shallow graves._

_Fathers lost without a trace._

_A nation blind to their disgrace,_

_Since He's been here._

Ginny decided it was time for her to make her way back into the castle. Back to the Great Hall. Back to her family. And back to the body of her fallen brother. But she would not cry. No matter what, she would not cry. Ginny had to be brave for her family. For her mother especially. That is why she had taken a walk to clear her head. To try and forget all of the pain. It had not helped.

_And I see no bravery,_

_No bravery in your eyes anymore._

_Only sadness._

As Ginny headed back to her family, she passed many families. Each and every one of them was sticking together. Some crying. Some just holding onto each other as if their lives depended on the touch. All of them had fought admirably tonight. They had shown bravery beyond what anyone could have expected. But all Ginny saw now were their tears.

_Houses burnt beyond repair._

_The smell of death is in the air._

_A woman weeping in despair says,_

_He has been here._

Crying. Ginny saw plenty of that on her walk that seemed a lifetime. She did not think there was one person on these grounds who had not lost someone close to them. Every single person she passed looked exhausted. Both physically and emotionally drained. Defeated. Every one here had seen so much. Too much. They had seen things that most only find in their nightmares.

_Tracer lighting up the sky._

_It's another family's turn to die._

_A child afraid to even cry out says,_

_He has been here._

As Ginny entered the Great Hall, the first thing she did was look up. The enchanted ceiling was slowly lighting just as the sky outside. It was clear. That was new. Ginny was so used to seeing the dark mist and the omen of the greenish skull that was so feared. She prayed that she would never see it again. Looking back into the hall, Ginny noticed many children. Family members, she supposed, of those who fought. And family members of those who lost. She had to choke back tears as she passed a sobbing mother trying to comfort her young son. She was trying to explain to him why his big brother was not waking up. Why he would have to learn to live without him.

_And I see no bravery,_

_No bravery in your eyes anymore._

_Only sadness._

Ginny found her family at last. Her father was trying to be brave as well, but he could not prevent the tears steadily falling down his pale face. Her mother was loudly sobbing into her father's shirt, as he held her close to him. Bill. Her oldest brother, the brother she always thought the bravest, sat on the bench, his head on his wife's shoulder. Tears were on Fleur's beautiful face as well. Charlie. He had come all the way from Romania, had arrived just in time to see the end, was next to his older brother on the bench. His head was in his hands and his shoulders were slightly shaking. Percy. Her lost brother who had finally returned and proved his loyalty indefinitely. He sat on the other side of her mother, his head on her shoulder. George. One half of a twin. He will forever be missing his other half now. He looked lost. His face pale, his eyes red, as he stared at the white sheet that Ginny knew covered his twin's body. Ron. He was on the other side of the bench, his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione. They were silently crying into each other's shirts. Ginny was glad he had someone as special as her during his time of need. She wished she had her significant other to cry on right now. But Ginny did not know where he got to. And right now, her family needed her. They were all so brave during the fight. During the whole war actually. But all she saw in them now, was there defeated sadness.

_There are children standing here,_

_Arms outstretched into the sky,_

_But no one asks the question why,_

_He has been here._

Ginny eventually makes her way to where the group of Weasleys, now one member short, gathered to mourn. She walked straight over to George and puts her arms around his waist. She felt him crumble into her embrace. His arms went around her shoulders, and his head rested on top of hers. Ginny had to be strong for him. She refused to cry even as she felt him break down in her arms. They stayed like that, comforted by the feel of each other. She knew this feeling was something she would always remember. Something this whole generation of brave soldiers would never forget. They would always remember the hate. The hate for that one _creature_ who had caused all this pain. They would always remember this pain. The feeling of hopeless drowning. The feeling that nothing would go on. But she, and everyone, knew somehow it would. Somehow, they would all live through this pain.

_Old men kneel to accept their fate._

_Wives and daughters cut and raped._

_A generation drenched in hate,_

_Says he has been here._

After what feels like hours, Ginny senses a change in the somber atmosphere of the Hall. She looks up. And sees him. Harry. The reason that everything is over. The reason why we can now live without fear. Harry. Who had been so brave. The bravest of everyone. He was always brave. Never once showing fear or weakness of any kind. But as Ginny's eyes lock into his bright green ones, now, she sees it. Sees how his bravery has reached his limit. How all he wants to do now is find comfort. She knows by that one glance that he wants to find comfort with her as much as she wants to with him. She sees his longing. His guilt. His regret. His sadness.

_And I see no bravery._

_No bravery in your eyes anymore,_

_Only sadness._


End file.
